wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Faction recipes
A recipe that may be purchased from a vendor upon attaining favorable reputation with a specific faction. =Argent Dawn= Alchemy ;Honored *Recipe: Transmute Air to Fire 275 Convert 1 Essense of Air into 1 Essence of Fire Blacksmithing ;Honored *Girdle of the Dawn 290 Plate Waist - 341 AC +21 Str +9 Stam ;Revered *Gloves of the Dawn 300 Plate Hands - 417 AC +23 Str +10 Stam *Iceband Bracers - NAX - Plate Wrists *Icebane Gauntlets - NAX - Plate Hands ;Exalted *Icebane Breastplate = NAX - Plate Chest NAX Only obtainable from Master Craftman Omarion inside Naxxramas Enchanting ;Honored *Formula: Enchant Bracer - Mana Regeneration +4 mana/5 sec ;Revered *[http://www.thottbot.com/index.cgi?i=40702 Formula: Enchant Bracer - Healing 300 +24 Healing First Aid ;Honored *Formula: Powerful Anti-venom Leatherworking ;Honored *Dawn Treaders 295 114 AC +18 Stam +1% Dodge ;Revered *Golden Mantle of the Dawn 300 134 AC +22 Stam +1% Dodge *Icy Scale Bracers - NAX - Mail Wrist *Icy Scale Gauntlets - NAX - Mail Hands *Polar Bracers - NAX - Leather Wrist *Polar Gloves - NAX - Leather Hands ;Exalted *Icy Scale Breastplate - NAX - Mail Chest *Polar Tunic - NAX - Leather Chest NAX Only obtainable from Master Craftman Omarion inside Naxxramas Tailoring ;Honored *Argent Boots 290 57 AC +21 Stam +7 Spi +4 Shadow Res ;Revered *Argent Shoulders 300 68 AC +23 Stam +8 Spi +5 Shadow Res *Glacial Gloves - NAX *Glacial Wrists - NAX ;Exalted *Glacial Cloak - NAX *Glacial Vest - NAX NAX Only obtainable from Master Craftman Omarion inside Naxxramas Enchantments ;Revered You may also purchase a resistance enchant to a shoulder piece. The only other shoulders enchants in game could be attained from Zandalar Tribe at Exalted reputation. You won't be able to purchase these enchants until after you completed a quest that requires you to turn in 10 Valor Tokens. *Arcane Mantle of the Dawn (+5 arcane resistance) *Flame Mantle of the Dawn (+5 fire resistance) *Frost Mantle of the Dawn (+5 frost resistance) *Nature Mantle of the Dawn (+5 nature resistance) *Shadow Mantle of the Dawn (+5 shadow resistance) ;Exalted You may purchase a resist all enchant to a shoulder piece after completing a quest to turn in 25 Valor Tokens. *Chromatic Mantle of the Dawn (+5 to all resistances to shoulders) =Thorium Brotherhood= Alchemy ;Friendly *Recipe: Transmute Elemental Fire 300 Convert 3 Elemental Fire into 1 Heart of Fire Blacksmithing ;Friendly *Dark Iron Bracers 295(Armorsmith) Wrist Plate ;Honored *Dark Iron Destroyer 300(Axesmith) Axe *Dark Iron Helm 300(Armorsmith) Head Plate *Dark Iron Reaver 300(Swordsmith) Sword *Fiery Chain Girdle 295(Armorsmith) Waist Mail ;Revered *Black Amnesty 300(Weaponsmith) Dagger *Blackfury 300(Weaponsmith) Polearm *Dark Iron Gauntlets 300(Armorsmith) Hands Plate *Dark Iron Leggings 300(Armorsmith) Legs Plate *Fiery Chain Shoulders 300(Armorsmith) Shoulder Mail ;Exalted *Blackguard 300(Swordsmith) Sword *Dark Iron Boots 300(Armorsmith) Feet Plate *Ebon Hand 300(Hammersmith) Mace *Nightfall 300(Axesmith) 2H Axe *Sulfuron Hammer 300 2H Mace : All Blacksmiths can obtain this. To receive the plans you must bring a single Sulfuron Ingot which drops from Golemagg the Incinerator (drop rates: Thottbot / Allakazam). There is no reputation requirement for the plans and you need only have an ingot in your inventory when you speak to him. : Now, once you actually craft the hammer (mats costs several thousand gold), you will want to obtain an Eye of Sulfuras, which has an even lower drop percentage (from Ragnaros). Combine the Sulfuron Hammer with the Eye of Sulfuras and you will get the legendary hammer, Sulfuras, Hand of Ragnaros. Tailor ;Friendly *Flarecore Gloves 300 60 AC +10 Stam +14 Int +23 Fire Res ;Honored *Flarecore Mantle 300 71 AC +9 Stam +10 Int +10 Spi +24 Fire Res *Flarecore Robe 300 102 AC +35 Stam +15 Fire Res +23 Spell Dmg/Healing ;Revered *Flarecore Leggings 300 94 AC +21 Stam +16 Fire Res +43 Spell Dmg/Healing Leatherworking ;Friendly *Corehound Boots 295(Tribal) 126 AC +13 Agi +10 Stam +24 Fire Res *Molten Helm 300(Elemental) 150 AC +16 Stam +29 Fire Res +1% Dodge ;Honored *Black Dragonscale Boots 300(Dragonscale) 270 AC +10 Stam +24 Fire Res +28 Attack Power *Lava Belt 300 223 AC +15 Stam +26 Fire Res ;Revered *Chromatic Gauntlets 300(Dragonscale) 279 AC +5 Res Fire/Frost/Nature/Shadow +44 Attack Power +1% Critical Strike *Corehound Belt 300(Tribal) 118 AC +16 Int +12 Fire Res +62 Healing *Molten Belt 300(Elemental) 118 AC +28 Agi +16 Stam +12 Fire Res Enchanting ;Friendly *Enchant Weapon - Strength 290 +15 Str ;Honored *Enchant Weapon - Mighty Spirit 300 +20 Spi ;Revered *Enchant Weapon - Mighty Intellect 300 +22 Int =Timbermaw Furbolgs= Alchemy ;Friendly *Recipe: Transmute Earth to Water 275 Convert 1 Essence of Fire into 1 Essence of Water Blacksmithing ;Honored *Heavy Timbermaw Belt 290 Waist Mail 193 AC +9 Stam ;Revered *Heavy Timbermaw Boots 300 Feet Mail 258 AC 23 Stam Enchanting ;Friendly *Enchant 2H Weapon - Agility 290 +25 Agi ;Honored *Enchant Weapon - Agility 290 +15 Agi Leatherworking ;Friendly *Warbear Harness 275(Tribal) 158 AC +11 Str +27 Stam *Warbear Woolies 285(Tribal) 142 AC +28 Str +12 Stam ;Honored *Might of the Timbermaw 290 Waist 93 AC +21 Str +9 Stam ;Revered *Timbermaw Brawlers 300 Hands 112 AC +23 Str +10 Stam Tailoring ;Friendly *Mooncloth Boots 290 55 AC +11 Stam +11 Int +13 Spr ;Honored *Wisdom of the Timbermaw 290 46 AC +21 Int 4 mana/5 sec ;Revered *Mantle of the Timbermaw 300 68 AC +21 Int 6 mana/5 sec =Cenarion Circle= Blacksmithing ;Friendly *Heavy Obsidian Belt 300 Waist Plate 397 AC +25 Str *Ironvine Belt 300 Waist Plate 408 AC +12 Stam +15 Nature Res ;Honored *Ironvine Gloves 300 Hands Plate 454 AC +10 Stam +20 Nature Res *Light Obsidian Belt 300 Waist Mail 224 AC ;Revered *Ironvine Breastplate 300 Chest Plate 726 AC _15 Stam +30 Nature res *Jagged Obsidian Shield 300 Shield 2645 AC ;Exalted *Obsidian Mail Tunic 300 Chest Mail 458 AC Enchanting ;Neutral *Minor Wizard Oil *Lesser Wizard Oil ;Friendly *Formula: Enchant Cloak - Greater Fire Resistance 300 +15 Fire Res ;Honored *Formula: Enchant Cloak - Greater Nature Resistance 300 +15 Nature Res Leatherworking ;Friendly *Bramblewood Belt 300 Leather Belt 108 AC +14 Stam +15 Nature Res *Sandstalker Bracers 300 Mail Bracers 220 AC +7 Stam +15 Nature Res *Spitfire Bracers 300 Mail Bracers 160 AC +9 Agi +9 Int 4 mana/5 sec +8 Spell Dmg/Healing ;Honored *Bramblewood Boots 300 Leather Boots 132 AC +12 Stam +25 Nature Res *Sandstalker Gauntlets 300 Mail Gloves 308 AC +9 Stam +20 Nature Res *Spitfire Gauntlets 300 Mail Gloves 228 AC +12 Agi +12 Int 5 mand/5 sec +11 Spell Dmg/Healing ;Revered *Bramblewood Helm 300 Leather Head 156 AC +20 Stam +30 Nature Res *Sandstalker Breastplate 300 Mail Chest 485 AC +13 Stam +25 Nature Res *Spitfire Breastplate 300 Mail Chest 365 AC +16 Agi +16 Int 6 mana/5 sec +15 Spell Dmg/Healing ;Exalted *Dreamscale Breastplate 300(Dragonscale) Mail Chest 434 AC +15 Agi +15 Stam +14 Int +30 Nature Res 4 mana/5 sec Tailoring ;Neutral *Enchanted Mageweave Pouch 225 16 Slot Enchanting Bag *Enchanted Runecloth Bag 275 20 Slot Enchanting Bag ;Friendly *Cenarion Herb Bag 275 20 Slot Herb Bag *Sylvan Shoulders 300 74 AC +18 Stam +20 Nature Res +7 Spell Dmg/Healing ;Honored *Sylvan Crown 300 80 AC +10 Stam +30 Nature Res +18 Spell Dmg/Healing ;Revered *Gaea's Embrace 300 Cloak 49 AC +6 Stam +20 Nature Res *Satchel of Cenarius 300 24 Slot Herb Bag *Sylvan Vest 300 Chest 98 AC +15 Stam +30 Nature Res +12 Spell Dmg/Healing =Zandalar Tribe= Alchemy ;Friendly * Greater Dreamless Sleep Potion 275 2100 Health/Mana over 12 sec ;Honored * Major Troll's Blood Potion 290 Regin 20 health/5 sec for 1 hour ;Revered * Mageblood Potion 275 Regin 12 Mana/5 sec for 12 hour ;Exalted * Living Action Potion 285 Immune/Remove Stun/Movement Impair effects for 5 sec Blacksmithing ;Friendly *Bloodsoul Gauntlets 300 Hands Mail 238 AC +10 Agi +17 Stam *Darksoul Shoulders 300 Shoulder Plate 507 AC +24 Stam ;Honored *Bloodsoul Shoulders 300 Shoulder Mail 286 AC +24 Agi +10 Stam *Darksoul Leggings 300 Legs Plate 722 AC +22 Stam ;Revered *Bloodsoul Breastplate 300 Chest Mail 381 AC +9 Agi +35 Stam *Darksoul Breastplate 300 Chest Plate 736 AC +32 Stam Enchanting ;Friendly *Brilliant Mana Oil 300 12 Mana/5 sec +25 Healing for 30 min ;Honored *Brilliant Wizard Oil 300 +36 Spell Dmg +1% Spell Crit for 30 min Engineering ;Friendly *Bloodvine Lens 300 Leather 147 AC +12 Stam +2% Crit Strike +Stealth Det ;Honored *Bloodvine Goggles 300 Cloth 75 AC +2% Spell Hit +1% Spell Crit +9 Mana/5 sec Leatherworking ;Friendly *Primal Batskin Bracers ;Honored *Blood Tiger Shoulders *Primal Batskin Gloves ;Revered *Blood Tiger Breastplate *Primal Batskin Jerkin Tailoring ;Friendly *Bloodvine Boots ;Honored *Bloodvine Leggings ;Revered *Bloodvine Vest Category:Game Terms Category:Factions Category:Recipes